Temple of Worship
by pinkusako
Summary: Natsu has been struggling with his own inner conflicts since returning from his year of training. He wants to resolve what he has been feeling on the eve of the battle in order to go into battle with a clear mind. He's been no fool to Lucy change towards him and wants her to finally express her own thoughts. -Spoilers for chapter 453/Rated M for smut/NaLu-
1. Releasing Our Chains

This takes place during chapter 453 of Fairy Tail. If you haven't read it, then this might be a bit of a spoiler for you. I slightly altered the events of the chapter to produce this one shot of NaLu. This is my first real attempt at writing something smutty, so I hope you enjoy it. I've been wanting to write a quick one shot but I've been busy! But as I wrote it, it quickly turned into a two chapters. Here is the first chapter, with the second chapter to come soon.

I also highly suggest reading Where He Comes to Pray. It's only around 600 hundred words.

* * *

 **Temple of Worship**

Chapter One: Releasing Our Chains

* * *

Natsu felt somewhat conflicted. It was the eve of Fairy Tail's biggest battle, and yet he had many unresolved emotions. The year he spent training was to hone in his biggest weapon to use against Zeref who had promised that if he could survive the despair of the conclusion of their battle with Tartarus, he would only be met with more.

He came to a halt on the street he was walking down, as he propped his back against the smooth stone of a building that served to be a home for a family that Fairy Tail had evacuated. Watching his father, Igneel, the king of fire dragon's fall and to be vaporized on top of his already heavily damaged body by Acnologia left him traumatized to say the least. He desperately tried to push the imagines that was engraved onto his soul away unable to face the fact that he had just found him only to lose him. All those years he yearned to be close to his father again, stolen.

As he trained for a year, he was fearful of what would be taken from him next time. As he began to lose himself within the despair there was a particular someone who would flash through his mind bringing him back. Whenever he would gaze at the stars, he yearned to see her.

There was many times he wanted to see the celestial mage, but his training would have endangered her. It was rather difficult not to injury Happy who he brought with him, but there were many forests scattered throughout Fiore whose fates were sealed once they came into contact with the heat alone from his flames.

As the year went by, he felt more and more guilty leaving her behind but at the time he assured himself that the guild would be there for her. Once he returned and learned from Lucy they had disbanded the day after was the shock of his life. For Fairy Tail to disband without a second thought of the people in it, their family, left a bad taste in his mouth.

But most of all, he realized how much he truly hurt Lucy by leaving her behind to train. And leaving a note at that. But the year certainly put a lot of things into perspective for him. One he was nowhere near strong enough to protect those he loved, and second was how much the golden hair celestial mage _**truly**_ meant to him.

After overcoming his grief over his father, the more she occupied his mind. The more he came to understand his true feelings towards her. The love that had grown in his heart over the couple of years, or well almost a decade if he took into consideration the time they had lost on Tenroujima. He knew he was a little more over protective of her, but perhaps it was then on the island when his love truly began to blossom.

Nothing could bring him to a raging boil more so than Lucy being harmed or in immediate danger. And while he has finally come to terms with losing his father, there was one death in his life he would never be able to accept. One of the few times he felt so powerless, when he reached out to the blackened spear forged in shadow that had been thrusted and pierced Lucy from the future. The attack slipped right through his fingers, much like her life did.

He shook the image of a lifeless Lucy laying in the corridor out of his mind. It wasn't something he wanted to dwell on at the moment.

Pushing himself off the wall he once again started his trek towards Lucy's apartment. He had vowed on his return trip to finally confess his love to her, expressing it the only way he knew how. To protect her, as she had become someone more precious to him than he could ever put into words.

But when he found her in the Grand Magic Games colosseum purely by chance, she had changed so much over the year. She grew out her golden hair, taller and thinner. At first he gave no thought to her losing weight, mostly because she replaced it within her womanly curves. But now he knew better than to brush the weight loss aside.

But it was afterwards, her reaction towards him was mixed. The more he talked and spent time with her, he then realized the deep wounds he inflicted on to her on top of Fairy Tail disbanding. He wanted to explain why he had done it, that in the end it was all for her and Fairy Tail. To refine the magic his father had left behind for him.

Most of all her personality changed. She was verbal and expressive, but she was silent when it came to her emotions. Now she kept her emotions bottled up. Only occasionally would a few comments slip past her lips, though it was enough to let him know how she felt towards the situation of him leaving her. She felt lonely and abandoned. Abandoned by those she once thought of as her family.

His gut twisted into a knot just thinking of what he had put her through. He looked up, her window to her apartment open and he could hear her quill gilding over parchment. _"This time, Luce. I'll do whatever it takes to protect what we both hold dear."_

He quietly debated for a moment if he should just climb in through her window and surprise her as he always does, or if he should actually use the door. He didn't want to irritate her from the start, since it was a now or never situation. To finally tell her, and hopefully she will finally open up with her feelings of him leaving. Rather she returned his feelings or not, didn't matter. Well it did, he truly hoped she would return his affection and love but if she didn't, it wouldn't change how he felt about her. She was _the one_. He was sure of it. His soulmate, as a dragon slayer. Though he thought rather he was a dragon slayer or not, she would still be his soulmate. But being a dragon slayer brought more onto the table with it.

Before he knew it, he was standing outside her door. He chuckled as he felt anxious, and excited. He was actually trembling with excitement. He could finally express to the world that Lucy Heartfilia held his heart within her hands. Drawing in a breath he knocked on her door. He heard some shuffling before the door open.

Lucy stood there stunned, locks of her golden hair flowing down onto her back. Her warm chocolate eyes looked into his obsidian ones.

"Yo." Natsu held his hand up next to his face, his goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Natsu?" Lucy stood aside, allowing him to come in. She quickly shut the door, still in shock over the fire mage choosing to come through her door once. Was he beginning to respect her space and privacy? She watched as he plopped down onto the couch she had purchased a while back to replace the lone chair in her small apartment. One way or another her apartment would draw together her close friends and teammates. As small as it was she was amazed none the less each time that everyone could fit with room to spare.

He watched Lucy's hips sway from side to side, and dear god it didn't help that she was wearing shorts that left nothing to his imagination. If she only knew how much her clothing choices affected him, he couldn't decide if she would tease him relentlessly or choose something more modest. He couldn't see it being the latter. As Lucy was proud of her feminine beauty and often flaunted it at times. Though she had every reason to be proud.

He could hear her rattling in the kitchen preparing something to drink was his guess as he could hear the water slowly coming to a boil, much like his desires. How long had he wondered what her lips, her skin, and her juices would taste to his tongue? He wanted nothing more than to explore her body, nipping dragging his fangs across and licking her skin. To hear her mews and moans of pleasure, as his hands danced across her body. Was her skin as smooth as it looked?

It was becoming more difficult the more time he spent with her. His dragon senses fueling his needs and desires.

Lucy walked back into the room, sitting in close proximity on the couch with him. Natsu watched as she used her hand to fan her face. "Natsu…" She pouted. "It's a little hot." She whined. Whenever the room or area became hotter around Natsu she knew it was because his emotions was pouring through and into his magic.

Sweat was already beginning to roll across her creamy skin, and it was all he could do to keep from tackling her. No. He wasn't here to worship her body, as much as he wanted to. He was here for an entirely another reason. He rested his head on the back of her couch looking up at the ceiling trying to control his raging erection.

"Mmm, is it?" He tried to play his usual aloof self. He really couldn't notice, because of course not. Heat, cold none of it mattered. If he truly wanted he could walk completely bare through the snow as his magic kept him nice and toasty. Though he wouldn't do something that the ice stripper would. Honestly, who would really do that other than Gray?

"Something on your mind?" She inquired tilting her head as her browns orbs scanned his open black vest. It was his signature style with him only occasionally changing a few things but keeping the overall look. She was relieved and disappointed that he has settled to generally keep his abs hidden from the world. She sighed as she waited for an answer as she pondered the thought. Unsure why he had gone back to keeping it open at the moment.

"Say Luce." Natsu paused waiting for her. He was confident he would win tomorrow, using what he had developed in order to kill Zeref to protect what he holds dear. But he wanted to resolve this now so that both of their minds could be at ease.

Lucy's raised her brows, as he rarely spoke with a certain tenderness in his voice. He was always firm, and well fired up. She was hoping she would have a little more time before he and Happy came over to sort out her own conflicts. She expected the two of them to crash here before the war began. A war she didn't want no part of up after what had happened with Tartarus. She sacrificed Aquarius, and watch Natsu give into sadness as Igneel emerged forth from his body. She couldn't imagine what he had been feeling at that moment. To have been searching for his father for so long, for him to have been hidden away within his own body. Then the following days, Natsu left to train along with everyone in Fairy Tail going their separate ways. She was uneasy with the unknown. What would happen? Would they lose anyone again? What of Fairy Tail's future?

"Yeah?" Her heart was racing as she couldn't read Natsu. He was still his normal cheerful self, but he held more confidence and power in the way he carried himself. He was restrained, and more precise in his attacks. But above all, he had matured.

As he opened his mouth to speak, the kettle began to whistle.

Smiling Lucy got up from her plush sofa walking into the kitchen. As she done so Natsu sighed softly as his eyes followed Lucy until she was out of his line of sight.

He waited for a moment until Lucy came back into her small but cozy living room carrying a tray with two steaming cups of tea. Setting the tray down, then placing Natsu's cup within his reach she sat down, teacup in hand.

Natsu reached for it, taking a sip. The steaming liquid rushed past his lips. And as he tasted it he pulled the cup back in surprise.

Lucy sat content as she continued to slowly sip on hers. Looking at Natsu she smiled. "Do you like it?"

Natsu nodded his head. "Yeah." He continued to drink the tea, surprised he actually enjoyed the taste. He didn't normally eat or drink something he considered sweet. Well he would make an exception for Lucy of course. In his dreams fueled by his lust, he always imagined she would taste of how she smelled. His mouth watered at the thought of his tongue tracing across her skin. Lapping her juices as he would roll his tongue across her sacred nub.

He quickly took another sip of the tea, he was losing his mind within the fog of his desire and lust for the blonde that he for whatever reason choose to sit so close to. As torturous as it was, he craved and enjoyed it.

The tea was calming, something he welcomed. His needs and desires were being doused by the gift he had given her. He was more than thankful she didn't notice, what he thought was an obvious poking up in his trousers. He was at the ends of his ropes, and he thought if he tried to adjust himself it would have made it more obvious of his problem.

"I figured with everything that is about to happen, it would be nice to drink something that…" Lucy paused as her heart sunk for a moment.

He understood without her explaining it. She brewed the sakura tea that he and Happy brought for her as an extra souvenir what seems like ages ago. The same year he uprooted a rainbow sakura for Lucy to see from her window. He had hidden in the crowd with Happy across the street to watch how she would react. The world had a magic of its own as he had seen it that night. The rainbow petals falling, as she laid her head on her window seal, completely breathless and taken away by the beauty of something she had wanted to see but wouldn't had been able to if it weren't for him.

"Gives us more reason to be fired up and pull through don't ya think?" Natsu sat his cup down onto her kotatsu. He hunched over but his eyes carefully studied Lucy to read her reactions.

Lucy remained silent as she gripped the cup in her hand. It was so like him. She agreed it would give them more reason to pull through, but he was always willing and ready for a fight. She brewed this to remember the simpler times. When someone who she had only thought of her clueless and at times thoughtless teammate, went out of his way to do something extraordinarily special. He was indifferent to her when she spoke of her excitement of the viewing party. With her luck, she became ill and was unable to leave her bed much less her apartment. No, that night when she seen the rainbow sakura floating down the canal she knew exactly who was insane enough to pull such a stunt. Something he had done for her and could have easily only got her the gift of the tea. Instead he chose to uproot a prized tree.

Would happier times ever return? As the last moments of Aquarius fading were replaying in her mind. "Unlike you Natsu, I'm not excited for tomorrow." The last moments of Aquarius fading away where now haunting her mind. It was all so suddenly coming to boil now she was alone with him. How much had she wanted to slap him for leaving her with only a note? Did he not realize how much she would miss him? They were partners, teammates, and someone who she had slowly fallen for over time. He wasn't the knight in shining armor she dreamed to have as she read fairy tales as a child. He was romantic in his own way. He was there to reassure her every step of the way. From Fairy Tail to being her home, to the Grand Magic Games when she laid in the arena defeated in such a shameful way. He was a dragon, who always rushed to save her.

She cared deeply for him, and now reflecting upon him leaving she understood. But understanding why he had done so didn't make it less painful. Instead it intensified the feeling. Why didn't he trust her, to lean on her? To lean on each other? The year alone was difficult for her because she needed the guild, she needed him but they were both gone.

He left her without knowing what she had sacrificed in the battle with Tartarus. To free them from their fleshy prisons of Pluton. She was disgusted with herself for being forced to come to such a decision. Disgusted with all of it. Tartarus, Zeref and Acnologia took more from them than what could ever be seen.

Lucy was so lost and deep in her own thoughts, she finally felt Natsu's warm hands over her own. When had she placed her cup down? She didn't know, but he was knelt in front of her. His eyes peering into to her own. His warmth of his soul flooded into her through her hands sending a tingling sensation up her arms and down her spine.

Her face flushed at the sudden closeness, she turned her head away to avoid spilling her secrets from her eyes that served as windows to her soul. Her cheeks puffed out. "Natsu…" She whined. She tried to pull her hands away but was met with resistance.

"Lucy." He paused waiting for her to look back. Those few silent moments after she had spoken and misjudged his eagerness to fight, he seen the internal conflict. How much he had hurt her. Dear Mavis, he never wanted this. But he had seen her off in person he would have never let her go. He would have dragged her as he done in Hargeon off to a new adventure. While burning and melting the landscape may not have been as thrilling as their first mission together to steal Daybreak, it could have been one none the less. He just couldn't risk it. Risking Happy was enough as it was.

She kept her gaze turned away, unable to look at him for fear of falling apart before him. She wanted to know how she felt and how his decision affected her, but he didn't deserve for her to lash out at him.

"I won't deny I enjoy fighting. I enjoy a good fight to prove who is stronger. Contests of strength. But tomorrow…" His voice was soft, but something else laid hidden beneath. While he was confident in his new strength and power, power that Igneel had left behind. He was fearful. He would never show it or let it be known, but he was fearful of tomorrow. However it was his fear that was giving him courage. Courage to stand up, and protect his home and family. To never again allow someone who he holds dear to fall before his eyes. "Tomorrow is different. Fighting for survival, to the death isn't something I find enjoyment in."

Lucy turned her head, as she sucked in a breath. She could see it all within in obsidian eyes. No. There was a beautiful dark olive green mixed into the shining obsidian. She was so taken by his words, by him. How could she be so foolish?

"We have to do whatever it takes to win. I'll do whatever it takes. To fight for our future, or there will be no future left." Natsu's heart sank as he desperately tried to fight back the imagines of the Lucy from another time. Her future being stolen. He couldn't let it happen again. He wouldn't.

He quickly smiled to reassure his partner.

His smile. That smile. It broke her. She didn't know why, but sudden her head hung as she clenched her eyes tight. She no longer had the strength to fight the tears that had been threatening to burst forth for so long. All her anger, resentment, disgust, and feelings of betrayal spewed out with each tear drop. She bite her lip as her body began to shake.

Natsu remained kneeling in front of her, somewhat relieved she was finally letting it all go. She had been carrying an unnecessary weight all on her own. A weight he had saddled her with, but now he wanted her to release everything onto him. He could take it, and bear it.

"Luushiii." Her name rolled of his tongue, soft and quite. He reached up tucking strands of her golden hair behind her ear. It was soft and as silky as he had imagined it to be. His finger traced his skin from behind her ear and along her jawline. His heart swelled at her cries. She was his weakness.

Lucy brought her fists to her eyes, crying into them. She was powerless against the torrent of her emotions. "Ho…how…" Her teeth dug painfully into her lips. Would her words hurt him as much as they hurt herself? As much as she has been through, she didn't wish for him to feel the same. "How could you!?" She snapped at him removing her hands from her eyes.

Natsu withdrew his hands from her, seeing the fire raging within her chocolate orbs. It was the moment of truth. The moment he has been waiting for since arriving back. He wanted to look away in shame, but he would face what he had done to her intentional or not. He brought his right arm up, his left hand pulling at the bandages. It was a closely guarded secret, a secret he would trust Lucy with. He wouldn't be able to reveal the full tattoo filled to the brim of his father's power, but a glimpse should be alright. As his fingers slipped under the bandages pulling them aside to reveal the dragon's head the heat in the room began to rise.

"Igneel left it to me." He quickly placed the bandage back over the sealing the power. "Luce." He took a breath, trying to gather his thoughts. "I never meant to hurt you the way I have."

He watched as her lips quivered the tears still streaming down her face. Unable to take it anymore he reached up, unsure if his touched would be welcomed again. He ran both of his thumbs under her eyes wiping her tears away. He continued to run his hands back behind her ears, his fingers becoming entwined in her golden locks. He stood on his knees, pulling her head to his. "As much as I wanted to bring you along, I simply couldn't. Not only was it dangerous but it was also difficult for me to hone and train this power Igneel left." He watched as her lips quivered the tears still streaming down her face. Unable to take it anymore he reached up, unsure if his touched would be welcomed again. He ran both of his thumbs under her eyes wiping her tears away. He continued to run his hands back behind her ears, his fingers becoming entwined in her golden locks. He stood on his knees, pulling her head to his. "As much as I wanted to bring you along, I simply couldn't. It was took dangerous as it was difficult for me to hone and train this power. It was difficult enough to keep from harming Happy." He remembered all the times that Happy would have to fly up to a mile away at the beginning. Even then reigning in the flames was one of the most difficult trainings he has had to endure. The flames that danced across his skin, were scorching hot even to himself. "It's a power I desperately needed."

"What if I…" Lucy quickly shut her mouth. Was she brave enough to say the words? "What if I _**needed**_ you?" She knew it was selfish. She knew he had suffered as much as she had. Losing his father much the same way she lost her first and dear friend, Aquarius. He needed the space, and training probably was his answer to his own grief.

Natsu eyes softened, his heart was warmed by her words as much as it was broken by them. He was speechless. How could he even begin to reply? She needed him and he wasn't there. His hands rested at the base of her neck while his nose without his notice slowly inched forward. "I'm here now." He reassured her.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it so far. This will be my first real attempt at smut, so please feel free to let me know and give me feedback what you think so far! The second chapter will be posted soon! I want to thank all those on reddit that helped me get past my writer's block. :D


	2. Revealing Our Truths

**Temple of Worship**

Chapter Two: Revealing Our Truths

* * *

Lucy's hands found their way to a thin chain necklace she had purchased and gripped the broken key that she threaded onto the golden woven chain. Natsu's eyes dropped as he watched Lucy grip something in between her cleavage under her black tank top. He had seen the chain draped from her neck before under her clothing, but never paid it much thought. Only that it could possibly get in the way whenever she fought.

Teardrops continued to fall from Lucy's eyes and cheeks into her lap. Slowly she pulled the chain out from under her tank top, ready to reveal the secret that she has kept for far too long. She pulled her head away from his, holding the broken key in front of her in her palms.

Natsu's eyes widen, his pupils shrinking when he seen the broken golden key. He didn't recognize the symbol on it however, and was unsure what the broken key truly meant. None the less he had a better understanding as to why she was so upset. Something happened during their battle with Tartarus that he had been clueless to before. Was it when he was separated from her? He remembers it so clearly. The walls and floors around them warping and threatening to consume them whole. Their fingertips touching only for the floor to separate and pull them apart. Afterwards his mind is blank until he was released mysteriously. It was then he followed Lucy's scent, finding her to be surrounded by four of the nine demon gates. Was it during the blank period that the key was broken?

Did the broken key mean she was no longer able to summon one of the celestial spirits? He knew she treasured all of her spirits and thought of them as her dear friends. Not as tools as some believe them to be.

"Tell me. Tell me why one of your keys is broken." Natsu's eyes remained on the broken key. He knew it was already too late to take revenge against whoever was the demon that broke one of her golden keys. It was something that was precious and dear to her, and it was one of the reasons why the anger growing in the pit of his stomach wouldn't stop. However there was nothing around for him to lash and unleash his rage onto. His jaws clenched as he gritted his teeth. Perhaps it was fortunate for the demons of Tartarus to no be longer drawing breath, as he wouldn't their ashes behind.

Lucy clasped her hands over the key. She drew in a breath in an attempt to calm herself. Natsu's words were strangely comforting to her. She could hear the underlying anger in his words, along with the heat rising in the room. She knew he was always weak when it came to her tears. She quickly hid the broken key back under tank top. While she carried it as a reminder of the decision, the sacrifice she and Aquarius both came to together. Looking at the key caused the wounds still fresh and raw on her heart to ache. For a year everyone else was able to move on but her. For a year she has carried the broken key. A weight she was finally ready to release and come to terms with.

Wiping her tears away she finally looked into Natsu's burning olive green eyes. "I was the only one who wasn't shallowed by the curse." She could remember it clearly as she had summoned Virgo and Loke to hold off two demons that she couldn't handle on her own. That was until the demon Jackal appeared. A demon that Natsu, who she had come to believe in, had trouble in defeating. "Loke and Virgo had their hands tied while I struggled to stay afloat in a river as my strength drained away at a rapid pace. Then Jackal appeared. I used what was left of my magic to summon Aquarius." Lucy's lip quivered the, each spoken word became hard to say. "Loke and Virgo were taken out in on hit from Jackal's attack. Aquarius's arm was severely injured from one attack by one of the nine demon gates. Leaving myself to defend against Tartarus until Aquarius saved me from Jackal's attack." Lucy dug her nails into her palms looking away from Natsu. "There was no hope, as Aquarius was the last one I would had been able to summon and she was being easily over powered." Lucy voice quaked, a sign of her breaking apart. She trained and pushed herself like never before so she would never be forced to make such a disgusting choice again. She vowed she would never be weak and powerless again, and yet here she was coming undone in front of her partner.

Natsu's heart twisted and ached in his chest as he listened carefully. He had no idea how much she had struggled against the demon gates to save the rest of them. He ran off without hearing so much of a word of her hardships. Zeref's words echoed in his mind shortly after the battle which fueled his reasoning of using the markers Igneel left behind. But seeing Lucy weeping as she was now, he couldn't help but feel he had been incredibly selfish.

"There was no hope left. Aquarius…" Lucy's heart slowed, her breathing becoming rigid. "She said there was one way of saving everyone. By using her key to summon the Celestial Spirit King, but by doing so shattered and broke her key. I can't…" Lucy couldn't come to say it. To say that she was no longer able to summon Aquarius. Her first friend, and only friend she had up until she met Natsu and Happy in Hargeon. The first golden key she inherited from her mother.

Her tears turned into sobs, and she found herself wrapped in a warm embrace. The beating of Natsu's heart was already calming her own. Hours seemed to pass in the embrace she had ached to feel for so long when in actuality only a few seconds had passed.

"Luce…" Natsu breathed as he hugged her tighter. Her tears soaking into his black vest. He wondered how much she blamed him. For not being strong enough to evade capture, and for running off leaving her behind. She had done something incredibly selfless, sacrificing Aquarius's golden key to save Fairy Tail. But what did it mean to break a golden key to summon the Celestial Spirit King? He didn't need to be told that Lucy would no longer be able to summon Aquarius, but was Aquarius dead? He wasn't for sure, and he always found the mermaid to be as scary as the tyrant Erza when she was drunk. While he knew Lucy always thought highly of Aquarius, the celestial spirit thought quite the opposite when it came to the golden hair spirit mage. Which left him more speechless that Aquarius was the one to suggest to break the golden key that Lucy held so near and dear to her heart.

He was truly at a loss. Up until this moment he was always so sure of himself. He knew what needed to be done, who needed to be defeated, and what words he needed to say to spur on his nakama. He was a man of action, and when he did offer words of encouragement they were impactful. While he didn't know what had happened, he would do everything he could to make it right again or at least give Lucy the strength she needed to move on. He couldn't change the past, none of them could. He was a firm believer in learning from the past, and not to dwell on it. _"Speak of the future and it will become your will to live."_ Were the parting words that Igneel had left to him. He remained silent as Lucy was slowly calming down.

Lucy gripped onto Natsu's muffler. Her tears were slowly drying the more she breathed Natsu in. His breathing, the beating of his heart, his scent of firewood and spice held a calming effect over her. He always offered her strength whenever she needed it. Now though it was different. While he was holding her tightly, it wasn't just out of comfort, or to offer her strength. The embrace was warm, encompassing, and gentle. It was all that she needed, without knowing she needed it. It wasn't something she expected from him, but she welcomed it none the less. The longer she remained, the more she longed to stay. Now though she felt an inner peace. While she was still aggravated over only receiving a note from Natsu, it was only a piece to the bigger picture of the aftermath of the battle. It no longer matter to her now, as he was here for her now.

He dragged her into another adventure to find and bring Fairy Tail back together. One thing lead to another. A string of events that began the moment he carried her out of her window. A string that lead to the precipice of a war that would change the world.

While she wasn't looking forward to the battle, she was thankful. Thankful to be here with her family once again. Thankful to be in this moment here and now. What laid before her, the uncertain future she finally had the courage to face it. While she has lost more than she could ever say in her life, Natsu had given her so much more in return. Just as he was now.

Lucy slowly closed her eyes, now enjoying the comfort and warmth of being close to her best friend. No, he was more than that to her. Over time, he went from partner, to friend, best friend and family. From her support, to pillar of strength. The label of what he was to her now, no longer matter as those lines had blurred long ago. All she knew was how much he mattered to her. How much she came to care for him. All she could do was smile into his chest, exhaling softly.

The beat of Lucy's heart was a song that serenaded his soul. The rhythm along with her finally relaxing into his arms was all he needed to be reassured that Lucy was finally at peace. Letting out all her resentment, anger out onto him. He was glad he came so she could be ready to face tomorrow with a clear mind. He would always take whatever she needed him to take on, as he was more than strong enough.

He slowly stood up, pulling Lucy with him into a standing position. He knew her crouching over as he held onto her must have been uncomfortable. He slowly released her from his grasp, and gazed into her chocolate orbs. It was now he noticed there was a golden color sprinkled into the welcoming brown. Her eyes were a reflection of her soul. Warm, kind, gentle were a few words that he would describe the woman he has come to love. But that wasn't all. Her eyes were also the color of the earth. Steadfast, independent, stubborn.

His heart began to race, a light dusting of pink spread across his cheeks. As much as he was embarrassed by the thought of him blushing, since returning it was something he couldn't hold back. The closer he was to her, the more his body responded.

"Thank you." Were the only words that came to her mind at that moment. She couldn't put it into words, but after almost a year of keeping her emotions at bay, she felt such relief.

"Starting now, I'll always be here for you, Luce." It was a promise he intended to keep. He wouldn't leave her behind again after the battle was over. The mark on his arm began to pulsate as he thought what needed to be done. He would go out to meet Zeref once it all began. To finally end what started on Tenroujima. Well in truth it started long before then, or so that's how he felt. He ran his hand through his hair, resting his hand on the back of his neck, smiling.

He couldn't help but feel a little awkward. He came tonight to finally admit his true feelings, and for Lucy to release her frustrations out on to himself. And while he could clearly see Lucy was back to her old self, the harder it was becoming to say it.

Lucy smiled at the blush on Natsu cheeks, and she couldn't help to think of how adorable it was to see someone as strong and fearless as Natsu still had a childlike innocence about him. She was one of the few who as possibly seen this side of Natsu. She knelt over putting the teacups onto the small tray to take back into her kitchen. As she placed the last cup onto the tray, Natsu suddenly pulled her up.

Lucy's face flushed, as she stood face to face watching Natsu inching closer to herself. His expression was unreadable causing her heart to race.

Natsu chuckled under his breath at the dumbfounded expression plastered all over Lucy as he entangled his fingers into her golden locks. There would be no turning back, if he couldn't bring himself to tell her, then he would express his love in other ways. Their noses only touched briefly, as he finally sealed the kiss he had been craving to steal for some time.

Lucy tried to step away before their lips met, but found she had surrendered herself the moment their noses touched. She slowly closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck.

The blood was rushing through Natsu's veins, scorching him from the inside. He was antsy now, being as close as he was, afraid of losing control. He tried to hold his breath as he deepened the kiss further, pushing his molded body against her soft curvaceous one.

Lucy shivered as Natsu slowly traced his fingers along her spine, resting his hands in the curve of her back. Breathless they broke the kiss, lust was beginning to cloud Natsu's vision as Lucy's scent flooded and was over powering his senses. She was his drug, a drug of intoxication. As much as he wanted to give into his desires, he needed to be patient. Although that wasn't exactly a virtue that Natsu possessed.

Lucy tried to pull her thoughts together, as she questioned and wondered what had overcame Natsu. More importantly, what had possessed her to give in to her own passion and desires? She knew Natsu cared deeply for her through his actions, and what he has done for her. This was something she never expected. She honestly imagined she would be the one to initiate the next step in the relationship when she was ready to do so. Was she truly ready to take this step into new territory with him? Their relationship was always evolving into something more with each new quest, adventure, and from the days they spent together.

But if she were to be honest with herself, she has more than once on several different occasions imagined what the fire mage would truly be like as a lover. Would he be just as aggressive as he was when facing down an enemy? Or would he be passionate, as the fire element often suggests? Lucy's face flushed even redder thinking of the times that she has pleasured herself as she fantasized about him. Of all the different ways they would drive each other over the edge.

"Dragon got your tongue, Lushii?" Natsu chuckled deeply, as he smirked. He needed a reply. An answer if she was ready for him to devour her whole heartedly. Showing and giving her pleasure he has dream of giving her since his return. He could no longer fight against his growing lust and desire for her. He was ready to shower her with his love, with his devotion.

"I…" Lucy fumbled over her words. "I just…it's so sudden. I mean…" Lucy could no longer look into his lust filled eyes. Just looking into his eyes caused her to throb and ached in between her legs. "What does the kiss mean to you?" It was after all her first kiss. But that doesn't mean she was naïve. Far from it. She's heard the lust filled whispers that would occasionally fill the guild. Not to mention she's read a few novels that Erza had insisted upon. Though most of them were cheesy, the steamy exchange between the characters often left nothing to the imagination. She wanted the kiss she shared with Natsu, to mean more than just him blowing off some steam before Fairy Tail's biggest encounter to date. At the same time, she didn't really believe he would use her in such a way to begin with.

The question snapped Natsu back to reality. Natsu closed his eyes taking a deep breath in order to knock himself down a few notches. Perhaps he should have started his expression verbally. After all Lucy was an expressive person through her words, more so than action. "More than I could ever say." Natsu bowed his head, resting it upon Lucy's shoulders pulling her back into him. "I could show you exactly how much you mean to me." He raised his head, questioningly looking into her chocolate eyes for an answer. His heart now rested in her hands as he waited to see if she would welcome his love, or deny it. As much as he wanted her to accept him wholly, he would respect her decision.

The words rung in her head as her heart resounded and echoed in the background. Her eyes widen suddenly as she realized the meaning behind his words. She was stunned only for a moment, but her arms wrapped around him once again, her soft hands gliding over his skin under his vest. There was no more doubt. How long had she wanted this and dreamed of this? She couldn't, or more of she wouldn't refuse. She was nervous, but she was ready to dance. For both of their bodies to meld together as one.

"Then show me." Her lips tickled his ear as she whispered into it. She felt bold in making such a statement and knew it only it would fire up the dragon slayer more. The anticipation was overwhelming as thoughts flooded her mind on what he had in store for her. As well of what she has dreamed of. Such as dominating someone such as Natsu. The thought of having Natsu at her mercy only caused her core to throb.

It was all he needed to hear, and with little effort he swept Lucy into his arms walking over to her bed that had room for two. It brought back memories of when he would often sneak into her bed after she had fallen asleep. He always felt more at home under her blankets cuddle up to her back. However, this would be perhaps the first time he would be more than welcomed into her bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Happy New Year! Hope everyone enjoyed their holidays!

I know I said next chapter would contain NaLu smut, but I decided to write one more chapter, and I promise it will be in the next chapter.

I would like to thank emperor-spriggan and AstonishingSpiderMan for helping me with this chapter!


End file.
